1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to belt clips. More particularly, the present invention relates to belt clips for holding a container inside the waistband of a pair of pants.
2. Background Information
In the past, belt clips for holding fire arm holsters have suffered various shortcomings. For example, the holsters have been held to the belt by some form of closed loop, causing the belt to have to be removed from the belt loops on the pants in order to put on or take off the holster. As another example, closed loops with a snap closure have been used. Although these types of belt clips alleviate the need to remove the belt, they rely on the snap to hold the holster to the belt. Such snaps can degrade over time, and may be difficult to open and close, since a strong snap would be needed. As still another example, flexible spring clips have been used to hold the holster to the belt. Such spring clips rely on a friction fit to retain the holster. Although spring clips remove the need to operate a closure mechanism, they are far less secure than either of the other belt clip types mentioned above.
Thus, a need exists for an improved belt clip that is both secure and able to be attached to and removed from a belt while the belt is being worn.